Logo
by nessabr
Summary: Gina segue Draco em uma de suas reuniões com os Comensais da Morte. Mas é descoberta e amaldiçoada por eles.


_**Titulo:** Logo_

_**Autora:** Nessa BR (Nessa Malfoy)_

_**Beta:** Ly Anne Black_

_**Gênero****:** Songfic/Drama_

_**Música:** Soon (Lewd)_

_**Sinopse:** Gina segue Draco em uma de suas reuniões com os Comensais da Morte. Mas é descoberta e amaldiçoada por eles._

_**Spoilers****:** Nenhum_

_**Observação:** Sim, eu traduzi a música, ignorem os erros. Nunca ouvi falar desse grupo e a música foi minha professora de inglês que passou na escola. Apenas coloquei essa tradução para quem entende de inglês menos que eu, ter uma idéia. E sim, a letra é muito linda._

* * *

_One day (Um dia)_

_You'll wake up to find this feeling has gone __(Você levantará e achará esse sentimento)_

_On that day __(Nesse dia)_

_Yours thoughts will explode with the force a bomb (Seus sentimentos explodirão com a força de uma bomba)_

Demorou para tudo o que acontecera fazer sentido para Draco Malfoy. Era tudo muito recente, mas o louro ainda não havia entendido a gravidade do fato. Ou talvez não quisesse entender. Mas em um dia, que deveria ser como outro qualquer, tudo explodiu.

Ele acordou, depois de um pesadelo, em que tudo o que ocorrera se repetiu em sua mente. E ao abrir os olhos, tudo fez sentido. Não, não havia sido um sonho, um pesadelo. Aquilo realmente acontecera e agora era a hora de aceitar a verdade. A triste e cruel realidade.

Sem que o louro percebesse, seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_And why do I feel a sad release? __(E por que eu sinto esse triste alivio?)_

_They've taken your life so God is a thief (Estão roubando sua vida, então Deus é um ladrão)_

Ele se sentia culpado. Ele era culpado. A sua garotinha se arriscara para ficar com ele. Abandonara tudo e todos por esse amor. Mas e se fosse o contrário? Draco teria desistido de tudo por ela? Se soubesse que isso ia acontecer... Não privaria sua pequena Gina de passar os seus últimos dias com suas família, seus amigos. Pessoas que também a amavam e foram obrigados a ficar longe dela por culpa dele. Que nada. Se ela não tivesse se separado dessas pessoas, nada de mal teria acontecido. Se acontecera, era por única e exclusiva culpa de Draco Malfoy.

Agora era tarde para pensar em como as coisas poderiam ter sido. Pois não mais poderão ser. Afinal, a garota que amava... está morta.

_Soon she'll be gone (Logo ela terá ido)_

_She won't be here long (Não estará aqui por muito tempo)_

_But she's still holding on (Mas está se segurando ainda)_

_She's a trophy of life for us to be strong (Ela é um exemplo de vida para que sejamos fortes)_

Gina tanto insistira para que Draco não fizesse aquilo. Mas ele não podia negar seu destino, podia? Era um Malfoy, filho de Comensal, e desde que nascera esse seria seu fim. Então mesmo contra a vontade da garota ele o fizera.

A ruiva, é claro, não aceitara. Isso ele sabia que iria acontecer. O que não imaginava era que Gina o seguiria em uma de suas reuniões com os Comensais. O que ela pretendia fazer, ele nunca chegou a saber. O fato era que a garota fora descoberta pelos bruxos do mal.

Draco tentou impedi-los. Não iria deixá-los fazerem nada de mal com sua ruivinha. Mas não pôde com todos eles. Não pôde fazer nada. E Gina Weasley foi amaldiçoada.

_Who knows (Quem sabe)_

_What mysteries lie in the starts that shine? __(Que mistérios se encontram nas estrelas que brilham?)_

_I wish (Eu queria)_

_We could see from the starts by turning back time (Que nós pudéssemos ver as estrelas voltarem o tempo)_

Draco levou-a de volta para casa. Moravam juntos há cerca de 6 meses, desde que Gina terminara Hogwarts. Começaram a namorar no último ano de Draco e prometeram que não iriam se separar. Prometeram também que ninguém saberia disso. Jamais daria certo se alguém descobrisse. Então, depois de terminada a escola, ela fugiu com o ex-sonserino. Foi difícil para Gina. Muito difícil. Mas sabia que seu amor por Draco era maior que tudo, e a ajudaria a superar tudo.

Viviam em uma mansão, como a garota jamais sonhara. Draco ainda era um Malfoy, e Malfoys eram ricos. A não ser que um certo Lucio descobrisse que seu único filho estava com uma Weasley, esse único filho seria deserdado. Enquanto isso não acontecia, ele vivia na maior mordomia com sua amada namorada. Não pensava que seria tão fácil enganar seu pai, apenas alegando que já estava gradinho o suficiente para morar sozinho. Mas tinha dado certo. Até agora.

Se pudesse voltar no tempo...

_Why must this be the end, my friend? __(Por que esse tem que ser o fim, meu amigo?)_

_There's always a chance I will see you again (Há sempre uma chance, eu verei você novamente)_

Os dias que se seguiram foram os piores da vida de Draco. Gina fora vítima de uma maldição horrível, que mata a pessoa lentamente. Causa dores terríveis, e outros efeitos dependendo de quem foi amaldiçoado. Diria que é uma mistura do Avada Kedavra e do Cruciatus. A ruiva estava sendo forte, porém ser forte não era o bastante.

No começo ela parecia não ter nada. Aos poucos, os sintomas foram aparecendo. Draco cuidava dela com tanto carinho, como ele jamais imaginara ter. E sentia medo, também como jamais imaginara ter. Medo, de perder a pessoa que mais amava. A única pessoa que amava.

Negava-se a aceitar, mas sabia que iria perder.

_Soon she'll be gone (Logo ela terá ido)_

_She won't be here long (Não estará aqui por muito tempo)_

_But she's still holding on (Mas está se segurando ainda)_

_She's a trophy of life for us to be strong (Ela é um exemplo de vida para que sejamos fortes)_

- Draco... – A ruivinha dizia tentando parecer bem, mas com certeza não tinha sucesso – Você está sendo... maravilhoso comigo. Mas... não precisa... ficar em cima de mim... o tempo todo. Eu vou ficar... bem.

O louro encarou a garota, lutando com as lágrimas. Nunca chorara, e a primeira vez não seria em frente a sua namorada! Mas estava sendo muito difícil. Daria qualquer coisa para quem estivesse naquela cama, fosse ele, e não ela! Via a expressão de dor no rosto da moça, que tanto quanto ele parecia se esforçar para não chorar. Mas não deu. Os olhos de Gina não suportaram mais e as lágrimas de dor escorreram. Ao ver a cena, Draco também não agüentou mais e chorou junto com ela.

- Deixa de ser... tapado... Draco! – A garota disse com muita dificuldade – Você não... tem nada... que ficar... chorando!

Um triste sorriso se formou nos lábios do rapaz. Era ele quem tinha de estar _consolando _ela, e não o contrário. Virginia era a mulher mais forte que ele conhecera, e estava se segurando como podia. Mas até quando iria conseguir?

_Now she's losing her sight (Agora ela está perdendo a visão)_

_And the red pills are there (E suas pílulas vermelhas estão lá)_

_Cos she can't sleep at night (Porque ela não pode dormir a noite)_

A manhã finalmente chegara, ele não dormira quase nada. Quando Draco acordou, Gina já estava com os olhos abertos. Olhava para o teto.

- Oi Gininha! – Ele disse dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Ah, oi... Draco – Ela respondeu surpresa como se não tivesse percebido que ele estivesse ali. – Já... é de manhã?

- É... é sim – Draco respondeu desconfiado, a garota tinha uma expressão estranha no rosto, como se não... – Olha para mim, Gina!

A ruiva quase deu um pulo. Mas não moveu a direção de seu olhar.

- Gina!

- Não... posso, Draco... Não... sei onde você... está – Ela finalmente falou, com muito esforço – Não estou... enxergando nada...

_And now walking's a strain __(E agora carregando uma tensão)_

_And the blue pills are there to lessen the pain __(E as pílulas azuis para diminuir a dor)_

Virginia estava tão magrinha. Não conseguia comer, por mais que o louro insistisse. Não era culpa dela, simplesmente não era possível para ela engolir nada! Devia estar intoxicada de remédios.

Poções, plantas com um gosto horrível e até remédios trouxas! Um para amenizar a dor, um para dormir... A ruiva estava tendo de tomar de tudo. Nada parecia realmente fazer efeito, mas se não os tomasse, poderia ser pior. Se é que tinha como ser pior.

_Who knows (Quem sabe)_

_The importance of life by not wasting your time (A importância da vida, não desperdiçando seu tempo)_

Draco observava Gina, enquanto pensava o quanto era mau! Fizera coisas terríveis antes de ser comensal, e coisas piores ainda depois que se tornara um. E na época não se importara, não ligara, não dava a mínima se alguém saísse prejudicado. Desde que esse alguém não fosse ele, é lógico. Até que se descobriu apaixonado pela Weasley. Pela primeira vez na vida, ele se importava com alguém que não fosse ele próprio. Ela era encantadora, em todos os sentidos. Conseguira mudar muitas coisas nele, mas não a mais importante. Não por falta de tentar.

Draco era um Malfoy. Malfoys são maus. Draco era mal. Literalmente. Não era porque se importava, amava uma pessoa, que iria se importar, amar o resto do mundo! Ele era assim, não iria mudar, por nada. Ele matou, torturou, mentiu. E não sentia remorso nenhum por isso. Gina jamais aceitaria, mas entendia. Não sabia como, mais entendia. Talvez por isso eles se devam tão _bem _e se amavam tanto. Eram exatamente opostos um do outro, mas sabiam respeitar como o outro era. Para Draco o que ele fazia era certo, Gina era a errada em ser tão boazinha. Mas da mesma forma que ela entendia o lado dele, ele entendia o dela.

Tinham o relacionamento mais louco do mundo mágico. E talvez não só do mágico. Mas a única coisa que importava era que se amavam.

_Who knows __(Quem Sabe?)_

_What mysteries lie in the stars that shine? __(Que mistérios se encontraram nas estrelas que brilham?)_

O que para Draco era impossível, não era mais. Estava arrependido.

Ainda observava Gina e imaginava. Muitas pessoas passaram pelo que ele estava passando, por culpa dele. O louro sofria demais em ver quem amava daquele jeito. Quem o fizera eram comensais, pessoas como ele, que já haviam destruído famílias, namoros, amizades. Quantos não tiveram de ver as pessoas amadas mortas por causa dos seguidores do lorde das trevas?

Hoje ele compartilhava dessa dor, do sofrimento que Draco mesmo causara a tantos. O único problema era que se arrepender agora não adiantaria nada, não mudaria o passado.

Infelizmente, ás vezes se percebe muito tarde os erros para corrigi-los...

Não, tarde não... Não se pode mudar o passado, mas se pode fazer um novo futuro.

_Why must this be the end, my friend? __(Por que esse tem que ser o fim, meu amigo?)_

_There's always a chance I will see you again (Há sempre uma chance, eu verei você novamente)_

- Draco?... – Gina chamou fraquinho.

- Eu to aqui, Gi! – Ele respondeu segurando a mão da moça com carinho.

- Que.. você estava... fazendo? - Perguntou

- Pensando... – Malfoy respondeu – Sabe, não tenho muita idéia de como, mas não vou ser mais comensal...

- Ah... é?... – A garota misturava alegria e dor – Que bom... Mas... que te... fez mudar... de idéia?

Percebendo que ele não respondia, ela completou:

- Acho que... finalmente... eu... consegui te fazer... mudar... Fico feliz!...

_Holding on, holding on (Segurando-se ainda, segurando-se ainda)_

_She's a trophy of life for us to be strong (Ela é um exemplo de vida para que sejamos fortes)_

_Soon she'll be there long (holding on) - Logo ela terá ido (segurando-se ainda)_

Completava uma semana que Gina tinha sido amaldiçoada. Era esse o tempo máximo de duração da maldição. Em no máximo uma semana a pessoa morria. A ruiva ainda estava viva, apesar de ter acordado muito pior.

_She wont be here long (holding on)_

_Ela não estará aqui por muito tempo (segurando-se ainda)_

_But she's still holding on (Mas ela está se segurando ainda)_

_She's a trophy of life for us to be strong (Ela é um exemplo de vida para que sejamos fortes)_

Não sabia o que seria de sua vida depois que tudo para sempre terminasse. Decididamente não seria a mesma. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora. Iria deixar acontecer e quanto fosse o momento, tudo faria sentido.

Draco não pensava no tempo. Quanto passara, quanto faltava. Gina estaria para sempre junto dele. Fisicamente logo ela o deixaria, mas seu espírito permaneceria para sempre em seu pensamento e em seu coração. E para continuar a sua história de amor interrompida, alguém dia, em algum lugar, eles voltarão a se encontrar.

* * *

_**Nota da autora: **__Como a formatação dessa fic tinha ficado horrível quando postei pela primeira vez, estou tentando de novo. A fic é a mesma, não mudei nada, só a formatação mesmo, okay? Aproveito pra agradecer aos reviews, muito obrigada mesmo!_

_Nessa_

_Atualizada em 22/07/2007_

_

* * *

  
_


End file.
